


Suffocated

by PrettyLittlePsycho1999



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePsycho1999/pseuds/PrettyLittlePsycho1999
Summary: 对于情况是怎么发展到现在这个地步的，Rafe并不清楚，但他只是竭力地想从代替者的眼神中找寻已经逝去的人。
Relationships: Rafe Adler & Nathan Drake, Rafe Adler & Samuel Drake, Rafe Adler/Nathan Drake, Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake





	Suffocated

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称视角创作，有伤害性行为，慎入。

我一定不是我们之间唯一一个对现状感到疑惑的存在，或许当明天的太阳升起的时候，不、或许更早，当这些无意义的动作结束、当被撕扯拉拽着扔甩在床铺之下的衣物重新贴上肌肤的时候，这一切都会被证明是虚幻的泡沫、海妖的低吟、是再强力的致幻剂都不足以构建的梦境。或许到时候我就会从这样一场无端的荒谬梦境醒来，然后再为我的潜意识感到羞耻。  
“Adler，”可他的声音又是这么真实，只不过那一瞬间我以为我又听到了不同于他，又靠血缘拉扯，和他无限相似的低吟。任何一段情爱到了现在这个程度，都应该交换亲吻，可这不存在于我们之间，也从来都没有存在于我和他哥哥之间。啊….我怎么又开始回想起不该回忆的人了，这一切又是怎么发展到这个地步的。这本该是一场纯粹肢体的斗争，一场终于不再被已死之人桎梏而血腥原始到了极点、依靠互相撕扯拉拽来用对方的鲜血浸泡升腾积累已久 即刻决堤 淹没彼此的双向痛恨的战争，这本该是他死我活、哪怕是用最不入流的动作也要打掉他犬牙的搏斗，一场用我们鲜血祭奠他死去事实的证明。可是又是谁先撕掉了谁的衣服、谁先抚摸上了谁的肌肤、谁又用谁代替了烂在监狱棚顶之下的他、用性爱代替了逐鹿和恸哭。  
可他没办法替代他的哥哥，他和他太过于不同，即使是性爱的喜好也毫无相似，我想或许就算是从小相伴长大、心照不宣的兄弟在这一点上也无法与对方相似半分，除却快感堆积推涌而上 忍了再忍却终究从喉孔被挤压而出的低吟和轻喘让我在黑暗中一时分辨不出是经由他口发出，还是他死去的哥哥。可也就只有那么一瞬，他总是很快就能用扣紧在我胳膊的指尖毁了转瞬即逝的独属我和已死之人曾经的温存，我想这或许就是他最大的天赋——毁了一切。  
或许是从小被哥哥保护长大的骄纵惯坏了他，他绝对和他的温柔挂不上边，他不会像他一样在高潮之后轻轻抚上我的右脸再随着逐渐平缓的呼吸咧嘴扯出一个不达标的微笑，而只会指尖死死抠着我的后背向下滑落惹出一串如同被蚂蚁舔舐啃咬而生的痛痒。  
Nate…Nate….你怎么就不理解，你现在还在这里的唯一原因，就是因为你是他的弟弟。可你却连一星半点都无法与之替代。如果死的不是他，而是你，我们没有任何一人需要这般受苦，我可以帮他走出失去你的深渊，可是你又能做什么，你只会哭泣着咬紧了自己的下唇颤抖着双手一脸的不情不愿，甚至不愿意像他一样放弃呼叫我厌恶的家族姓氏叫我一声教名，把脸埋进枕头里像被迫成长而哭哭啼啼的初夜少女。  
你怎么就一点都不像他，却和他一起分享着我的慷慨为自己牟利。  
你凭什么。  
如果肉刃可以化作刀锋，我会毫不犹豫地戳进你的最深处，刺穿你的内脏，搅碎，再带着它们的碎片被鲜血润滑着拔出，只为了看你受尽苦痛、濒临死亡的表情。我想让你死，Nathan Drake，我也会让你死，凭什么死的是他，不是你！  
你不是我磨灭的第一抹灵魂，也不是我杀的第一个人，我会下手很快，就当是合作伙伴的怜悯。  
虎口接触随着动脉跳动的脖颈皮肤带来的触感还是一如既往的令人愉悦，和记忆中难得的快感重叠一致。看来我应该收回我之前对你的不满，毕竟你哥哥并不能逼我弑生。哦…等等，对你死亡的渴望却的确是因他而生，你没错，Nate，你只是恰巧占据了他所有的爱，再加上让他因你而死，仅此而已。  
脉搏的跳动随着指尖的收紧越来越明显，甚至盖过了周边的声音，盖过了他逐渐痛苦的喘息，取而代之的是挣扎着想要钻出手指缝的血管中血液被堵塞撞击管壁的生命力。你在求生，Nate，但你不是真的痛苦，如果你真的想用抠挠着我胳膊的动作脱离我的禁锢，如果你真的想用双眸逐渐泛红的巩膜表达对我的仇恨，你的性器又是怎么不靠安抚就几近缴械。你喜欢这个，我甚至开始怀疑他是不是也会喜欢濒死的快感，喜欢生与死在最模糊的境界碰撞出的火花。可惜太迟了。

Sam……我看着他被充血的眼白簇拥的蓝色虹膜，我看着他深不可测眼底居然一瞬间写满了他哥哥的模样。  
“Sam…“  
是谁在颤抖，又是谁在流泪，不…不是他，他正在用脱离了桎梏的喉咙大口呼吸，伴随着咳嗽喉结上下滚动，像一只重新入海的搁浅之鱼。那是谁…是我吗。是我在哭吗。我听着他的喘息之外的另一声低喘，看着眼泪滴落在他的胸肩，有那么几滴顺着肌肉纹理滚落下去，混杂在分不出他我的白浊中消失不见。


End file.
